Silkwat Jenazad/Skills
'Skills' A living legend and hero of god-like status in his homeland, Jenazad is undoubtedly a remarkable master-class fighter, even by Ryōzanpaku and Yami standards. He is presumably one of the most powerful master's of Yami. While still young, he flawlessly defeated and killed his own master in battle with no visible injuries of his own. Believing Silat to be the ultimate martial art, he has mastered all its styles and techniques, both unarmed and weapons-based, and has refined them plus developed various new techniques to create a unique style called "Supreme Silat". His skills are such that by purely using his specialty of Pencak Silat, he single-handedly changed the flow of his homeland's war and was the only one of two known people with whom''' Hayato Fūrinji' himself admitted that he had a tough fight with. Another demonstration of his power is that he believes he is powerful enough to take on two extraordinary master-class fighters like Sakaki and Hongo, members of '''Ryōzanpaku '''and '''Yamis '''One Shadow Nine' Fists 'respectively, at the same time (albeit they were already tired and battered) and critically wounded the latter at full strength while sustaining minor injuries himself, only losing in the end because he let his guard down in the final moment. Both Sakaki and Hongo admit that Junazard is stronger then either of them. On top of that, he claims to be able to raise a disciple to Yomi's level in no time. Though unclear if he was boasting, the fact that he shows no hesitance in disposing of his fallen disciple may prove that he is not joking about his abilities to raise disciples. Both his former master and his disciple Jihan noted that he was a perfect warrior. *'Immense Reflexes: 'He is able to stand on the side of a tower with minimal effort while facing off against Hongo and move and even stand on his toes with little effort. Junazard can even fight while on the side of the tower all the while not falling off and keeping Hongo on the defense for most of the fight. Silicardo can move his body in such a way that he strikes several vital organs of his opponent at the same time. *'Immense Strength: He has constantly shown remarkable strength and power. The strength of his blows can literary split the water in the swimming pool in two and is physically strong enough to nonchalantly plow through brick walls. He is able to launch shockwaves with his mere voice that can easily cause an avalanche. He can destroy a tower where he and Hongo were fighting with minor effort. His toes are strong enough to allow him to stay on the side with ease and even keep up on the side of a tower without falling off with ease. Silicardo is strong enough to completely overpower Akira Hongo, lifting the former up in the air with only one finger as well as penetrating Hongo's steel like arms *'Master Strategist and Tactician': Having lead a resistance force to successfully drive away an enemy army, Jenazad has proven himself a remarkable leader. Repeatedly, he has also shown himself to be a very crafty manipulator, using various unorthodox tactics to deceive and use his enemies to suit his needs. He is able to create a type of serum to force Miu to fall under his control and carefully watch her growth with his medicine taking over. He was even able to guess correctly on were Hongo was going to strike when he got up to strike him from behind, knowing Hongo was going to do a reckless move. *'Immense Speed': Junazard is capable of moving incredibly fast as he is able to make 9 after images of his self with his great speed. The speed of his attacks are so great he can attack with his hands and feet at the same time. He's capable of moving along the side of a tower without falling off and able to keep someone like Hongo on the defense for the majority of the time. *'Immense Killing Intent': Junazard's killing intent could cover a large area and is capable of causing all people he is looking at to pass out or shake with fear. *'Immense Ki': Junazard can stop incoming attacks by powerful opponents such as Akira Hongo with his Ki alone as if the later had ran into a force field. *'''Enhanced Endurance: '''Despite being on the verge of death, Jenezad claimed he had just enough strength to finish off Hongo.